The proposed research project is a continuation of plans begun and implemented during the prior year. The major objective is to improve and expand clinical cancer education through a multidisciplinary effort at the University of Michigan. From the medical student standpoint, the clinical assistant program has been successful in identifying and supporting projects related to cancer. Junior medical students are presently assigned to the oncology service in medicine and pediatrics as part of their clerkships. Sophomore students have a revised series of lectures on adult and pediatric malignancy based on the curriculum review carried out in the prior 3 years. Clinical associates are appointed in medicine, gynecology and pediatrics. Faculty support will continue to provide positions in which specific time can be spent in multidisciplinary approach to the clinical and teaching aspects of cancer. A series of video tapes on Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and chronic lymphocytic leukemia will be completed for house officer and student instruction. The first two of these are presently available to students in the audio-visual student study center. A plan is available to students in the audio-visual student study center. A plan is available to evaluate the impact of these tapes on cancer education, primarily at the house officer level.